guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scavengers in Old Ascalon
Anon edit says he got this quest while still doing Defend the Wall (i.e. it is not a requirement). Can anyone confirm? --Karlos 12:08, 27 November 2005 (UTC) :Since I was the who added the requirement, I'll explain what I did to test the requirement: #With my Warrior, check if quest was available before taking Defend the Wall. (No) #Take Defend the Wall, check again to see if quest was available. (No) #Enter Great Northern Wall (Location) and immediately return to Ascalon City, check if quest was available. (No) #Re-Enter Great Northern Wall (Location), complete Defend the Wall quest, return to Ascalon City, check if quest was available (Yes) #Finish Great Northern Wall (Mission), return to Ascalon City, check if quest was available (moot, since quest was available earlier already). :That was my generic testing procedure and the results for this particular quest. However, since my warrior was ran to Droknar's before taking any quests, and that has messed up several other quests' availability (some are still unavailable even though I completed everything I could get up to Lion's Arch), I can't really anti-confirm the anon edit with my Warrior's experience. Best if someone else can get a character through Pre-Searing and test things out w/o going to the Breach & Piken Square before any naturally obtained quests take them there. :It is also possible that the requirement triggers on an OR condition, ie "This quest becomes available upon completion of Defend The Wall, OR blah blah blah." One such possibility for the "blah blah blah" might be the completion of the Great Northern Wall mission (whose nature makes the context of the Defend the Wall quest obsolete). That will explain why this quest was only available to me after I complete Defend the Wall (which I always complete before the Great Northern Wall mission) while the anon user got this quest before completing Defend The Wall (did misson first before quest). -PanSola 19:47, 27 November 2005 (UTC) * My Mesmer done the following: ** Visited all locations in question ** Checked-in with Warmaster Tydus (Quest not offered) ** Completed both mission+bonus for The Great Northern Wall ** Checked-in again with Warmaster Tydus (Quest is offered) --DaveBaggins 09:44, Feb 10 2006 (CST) :I think that it is having visited certain locations (in this case: Fort Ranik) that triggers some new quests becoming available. Off course if you complete The Great Northern Wall mission you end up in Fort Ranik, but even if you travel through Regent Valley to get there you will still unlock the quest, as well as 1 or 2 other quests. -- 00:43, 11 February 2006 (CST) ::I have already thought about this having visited certain locations, which is why I made sure my current and last chars (an Elementalist and Mesmer) have already visited Fort Ranik, as well, the other locations in the Ascalon area prior to doing any of the missions in that area. --DaveBaggins 11:15, Feb 10 2006 (CST) :::My warrior did not get to Fort Ranik before getting the quest (and did not do Great Northern Wall mission). However she had been to Piken Square, Yak's Bend, and beyond (got ran to drok). -PanSola 07:44, 11 February 2006 (CST) Requirement: The Great Northern Wall I believe the requirement is 'The Great Northern Wall' mission. I am a Level 12 Warrior/Ranger. I have been roaming around and been to Fort Ranik, Frontier Gate, Pockmark Flats,..., Fire Temple Corridor. Did most of the quests available. I saw this quest listed in the Prima guide and talked to Warmaster Tydus who was dismissive without offering this quest. I then finished 'The Great Northern Wall' mission last night and he's suddenly got this task for me. Didn't want to edit the page without some discussion. Mike carton 18:00, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Pan's comment above (from November) would indicate the requirement listed is correct. Did you complete defend the wall and go back to check before doing the mission? I'm too lazy to get a character through pre-Searing to check myself. --68.142.14.42 18:19, 14 August 2006 (CDT) --------- I just took a Level 4 E/M to post-searing. Had to do the following quests in that order: The Krytan Ambassador The King's Message Defend the Wall Went to Tydus and he is just dismissive. No quest of any kind. I have the screen shot. So, yes I just tested it; 'Defend the Wall' is not a sufficient pre-requisite for 'Scavengers in Old Ascalon.' The 'Defend the Wall' is meant by Tydus to direct you to 'The Great Northern Wall' via Zachary the Scibe and Captain Calhaan. So, it is logical to have that pre-requsite for the next quest from Tydus. Mike carton 22:13, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ---------